


flip a coin for your demon

by chaos_ineffable



Series: Good Omens 30th Anniversary [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Coin Flipping, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Omens 30th Anniversary, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_ineffable/pseuds/chaos_ineffable
Summary: It shouldn’t have surprised Crowley so much when the coin flipping continued after the Apocalypse didn’t happen and the Arrangement was no longer needed. It was practically a ritual for them at this point and Aziraphale did love his rituals.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens 30th Anniversary [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729684
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	flip a coin for your demon

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this one is 'Unlucky'.

The coin flip was one of the humans’ more ingenious inventions, according to Crowley anyway. It was a simple solution to any argument but carried the possibility of so much chaos. There are few activities that anger men faster than the simple flip of a coin. Whether it brings on pride or wrath or envy, Crowley never really cared. He always took his enjoyment from watching the humans fume at each other because of a bit of bad luck.

He couldn’t help but bring the coin flipping into the Arrangement. It was so very clever and he enjoyed watching Aziraphale’s reaction to losing far more than a few boring humans’. 

Of course, if Aziraphale’s losing was less down to luck and more demonic influence, the angel never needed to know.

Every loss was accompanied with a well-meaning, “Hm. Unlucky, that,” or a “Better luck next time,” attached to a pompous smirk. 

This always got a rise out of the angel and Crowley loved it.

It shouldn’t have surprised Crowley so much when the coin flipping continued after the Apocalypse didn’t happen and the Arrangement was no longer needed. It was practically a ritual for them at this point and Aziraphale did love his rituals.

“Heads or tails, dear boy?” Aziraphale asked, dancing the shiny coin over his knuckles.

“What are we flipping for?” Crowley replied absentmindedly. He was only half paying attention, too busy fastening one of the angel’s prized Oscar Wilde’s to the ceiling to give Aziraphale his full-attention.

“I already explained that, dear. Heads or tails?”

If Crowley had been paying attention, he would have caught onto the way Aziraphale avoided answering. But he nearly had the damn book where he wanted it – stuck between two rafters in the dirtiest corner the bookshop had to offer – and he wasn’t about to lose concentration now. “Tails.”

Aziraphale wiggled happily and balanced the coin on his thumbnail, flipping it with perfect accuracy onto the back of his other hand. “Heads!” He crowed, flashing the face of the coin in Crowley’s direction. “Get down here and kiss me!”

Crowley paused. He considered the words that had just left Aziraphale’s mouth, analyzed them from all angles, and promptly fell from his perch on the top of a bookshelf.

Aziraphale watched on, unimpressed. “Really, dear, there’s no reason to be dramatic. You knew the stakes when you chose tails.”

Scrambling to his feet, Crowley squawked, “I did not! You avoided the question!”

With a roll of his eyes, Aziraphale stepped up to Crowley and dusted him off, his hands lingering a moment longer than necessary. “You are a ridiculous serpent. You act like we’ve never kissed before.”

A blush spreading over his cheeks and his stomach filling with swarms of butterflies, Crowley grumbled, “This isn’t what the coin flips are for, angel.” But he leaned in and pulled Aziraphale into a soft kiss.

Aziraphale leaned back, just far enough to say, “Why ever not? Are you worried you might be unlucky?”

A coy smile flashed across his face before Crowley dragged him back in for a searing kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
